This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Currently, a page interactive activity on the Internet is completed in a customized development manner according to individual demand of a website owner and online interactive activities are also carried out when many products are promoted on the Internet where customized development is needed for each of the interactive activities. However, many interactive activities share common features, for example, a lucky draw activity usually falls into three categories of lucky wheel, golden egg, and slot machine. Currently, customized development for each activity wastes labor and the quality of the interactive activities is unstable.